Another Day Down
by KazzaXTreme
Summary: Sequal to The Future Years... Jeff is finally walking again, hes got everything going for him except he's loosing the people he cares most about...
1. Are you going to let your old man in?

Disclaimer: All I own is The Undertaker The Phemon Video (That I bought in New Zealand),  
  
Mick Foley's book 'Foley is Good and The Real World is Faker Than Wreslting' (That I also  
  
bought in New Zealand), Mick Foley's book 'Have A Nice Day' (Which I got the day or so  
  
after I got back from New Zealand) and stuff I got at Global Warning. I own Kazza and Marie,  
  
I don't own the WWE or any of the superstars and I don't own Jessie, Jessie owns Jessie I own  
  
her character!  
  
A/N: I'm back by popular demand! Actually a person who shall remain unnamed (*Cough* Liz  
  
*Cough*) kept asking me to write a Sequal to The Future Years so I have finally come  
  
through! I will start the story in an moment after I re-read The Good Ol' Days and The Future  
  
Years so I know what this sequal is to be about...  
  
A/N2: Ok, so that took about 3 hours to read!! Hey I was talking to people while reading it.  
  
People like Jeff Hardy (yeah right like I'd believe that!) and my friends... If any one wants me to  
  
continue Dreams To Come True or write a sequal about it, just tell me and I will think about  
  
doing a XA/N kinda thing like Jerichosbabe2007 cuz I can't be stuffed writting a whole story on  
  
it!  
  
A/N3: When we last left off in 'The Future Years' Jeff had just rejoined the WWE and learnt to  
  
walk again so he could be a father to his kids Blair (12), Rebecca (12) and Luca (10). We are  
  
jumping forward 3 years, Jeff has constantly been on the road and as of late him and Jessie  
  
have been having marital problems.  
  
  
  
JEFF'S POV  
  
Jessie and I had been fighting alot lately. She thought that I had forgotten the real reason I  
  
wanted to walk again, but I denied it, it wasn't until Shane Mc Mahon came and had a talk with  
  
me,  
  
"Jeff I think we need to talk"  
  
"Yea what about?"  
  
"Well Jeff do you remember 3 years ago when you returned to the WWE?"  
  
"Yeah how could I forget it was one of the best days of my life"  
  
"Well I was watching you backstage after the show, Rebecca asked if you were going to be  
  
away all the time and you said you were but you promised you would be there to take her to  
  
dance class and Blair and Luca to soccer practice. But for the last 3 years all I have heard is the  
  
phone conversations of 'I'm sorry sweetie I won't be able to take you to dance class' 'No Blair I  
  
won't be able to take you and Luca to soccer practice' 'Bec, I'm sorry but I can't come to your  
  
receital' and 'Luca I'm sorry but I can't make it to your grand final match! Yes I know I said I  
  
would but I have to work' and not the mention the fights with Jessie,"  
  
"I can't do anything to fix it now can I?"  
  
"Yes, you can! Jeff go home, fix your marriage spend time with your kids, go see Bec's receitals  
  
and Luca and Blair's debut match and their matches after that! Go be the husband and father  
  
that you went against everyones opinion and walked to be!"  
  
"Shane you don't understand Jessie kicked me out"  
  
"She wants you to come home! The kids want you home, your brother and friends want you  
  
home. Jeff I want you to go home"  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"Well I don't want to do this but if you wont return home I will have to fire you"  
  
"So I am basically loosing my job no matter what I do?"  
  
"Yes Jeff you are!"  
  
"Fine I will leave after tomorrow's show"  
  
"No you will leave now"  
  
"I don't have tickets or anything"  
  
"I have already organised that"  
  
"Ok fine I will leave now!" I said turning to walk away.  
  
"Jeff wait!" Shane called. I turned around and he walked to me,  
  
"Its been hell fun working with you" he said giving me a hug.  
  
"Yeah you too!"  
  
BACK HOME (Jeff's POV)  
  
I arrived home and knocked on the door (My key was in my bag somewhere). After a moment  
  
I heard Blair scream,  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" and race to open the door. When he did I saw my 15 year old son that I hadn't  
  
seen in over a year (well since Jessie had kicked me out), I was amazed to see how much he  
  
had changed,  
  
"Hello Blair!"  
  
"D...D...Dad!" He stammered as Luca and Rebecca came running up behind him, they had also  
  
changed so much in the past year.  
  
"DAD!!!" Luca screamed running and giving me a hug. I laughed at the reception then said,  
  
"So you going to let your Old Man in or are you going to make me stand out here in the cold?"  
  
"Come in!" Blair said before turning to his sister and saying,  
  
"Bec, go get mom!" Who ran off to get Jessie, Luca took me into the lounge and I sat down we  
  
were in silence until Jessie came in I stood up and gave her a hug then she said (with hurt in her  
  
voice, that made me feel guilty),  
  
"How long you back for this time?"  
  
"For as long as you want me"  
  
"What do you mean dad?" Luca asked me,  
  
"Well son, I am home for as long as you kids and your mom will let me stay, I have left the  
  
WWE"  
  
"Why?" Rebecca asked in shock.  
  
"Because I realised that I had forgotten the true reason for walking"  
  
"What was the true reason?" Blair asked.  
  
"I wanted to walk so I could be a father to you guys, but wrestling was like a drug and it had a  
  
hold on me"  
  
"So what made you come back?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Shane said I quit and go home or he'll fire me, I chose the quitting"  
  
"So dad you left your job for us?" Asked Luca.  
  
"Yeah mate I did!"  
  
"Cool, does that mean you can take me to soccer practice and school and wrestling practice  
  
and..."  
  
"Yeah son I can do all that"  
  
"COOL!!" Luca screamed before jumping on my lap.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT (3rd person)  
  
"Jeff I'm really glade your home" Jessie said while her and Jeff were sitting around drinking tea.  
  
"Thanks I'm just glade you accepted me back!"  
  
"Well you know how strongly I believe in second chances"  
  
"Yeah, but I feel like you've given me a hundred. I was so detirmed to walk so I could be a  
  
proper dad to my kids but the chance to be back in the WWE made me forget all of that"  
  
"I know, Jeff can I ask you something?"  
  
"Any day!"  
  
"Is this for good... I mean are you back for good or is this just a once off thing, back for a  
  
couple of months then off to the WWE again?"  
  
"I'm back for good! There is no way Shane will give me my job back"  
  
"Wow! Does Matt know you are back yet?"  
  
"No I will go around and see him tomorrow, I was actually surprised how short his and Chris'  
  
stint back in the WWE was"  
  
"Yea, guess the drug had worn off for them, but not for you"  
  
"No not for me"  
  
"You were always stubborn"  
  
"Yeah, hey remember when Dwayne wrapped a chair around my head when I was 17?"  
  
"How could I forget! What about it?"  
  
"Remember that night at the hospital and your brother came in?"  
  
"Once again how could I forget! The next day he had to tell the boys what he had seen didn't  
  
he?"  
  
"Yeah, we never lived it down! I was so embarrased and of course my lovely brother and  
  
equally loving friends had to inform everyone"  
  
"Yeah, but it was still great"  
  
"Yeah, hey I just realised something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you know when we were in the WWE when we were in our 20's?"  
  
"Yeah what about it?"  
  
"I was like also seen as the guy who sleeps with everyone but I've only slept with one person in  
  
my whole entire life"  
  
"Wow! Boy you need to get out more"  
  
"What you want me to cheat on you?"  
  
"No, you should of gotten out more when you were younger"  
  
"Ah true but you did enough of that for the both of us"  
  
"ARGH! Don't remind me"  
  
"Sorry. Jess would you mind if I did something?"  
  
"Depends what it is?"  
  
"How about walking over to that seat of yours, giving you a long wonderful kiss then picking  
  
you up and carrying you to our room then having my way with you?"  
  
"That sounds like a good plan!" Jessie said, so thats what Jeff did!  
  
A/N: OOO SKANKY!! 


	2. Why does he always leave?

A/N: My WWE stuff is slowly growing but I still don't own anything substantial such as the wrestlers, or the WWE its self I don't even own most the 'made up' people in this story they own themselves! (Except for Jericho's wife and Kazza).  
  
  
  
A/N 2: Sorry about taking so long to write this chapter but I was writting the start of my new story 'Life in the WWE' and fanfiction took off my abilty to update... AGAIN!!! I don't get it I really, really don't get it!!  
  
  
  
A/N 3: Ok last chapter Shane Mc Mahon basically said to Jeff to go home to his family or he is fired. So Jeff quit the WWE and went home to surprise his family. At the end of last chapter Jeff decided to go over to Jessie's seat and kiss her then have his way with her.  
  
  
  
JESSIE'S POV  
  
  
  
Jeff came home to surprise me and the kids and we were in bed, things were getting heated when I stopped him,  
  
"J... J... Jeff... STOP"  
  
"Oh come on baby you know you want this"  
  
"JEFF STOP!!"  
  
"I would if your actions started copying your words"  
  
"FINE!" I said pulling away.  
  
"Whoa! What's going on?" Jeff asked,  
  
"Jeff I just don't think I can do this"  
  
"Why not we are married aren't we?"  
  
"No, I mean yes! Oh I don't know"  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know? To the best of my knowledge there hasn't been any divorce papers! So that must mean we are still married"  
  
"Yes! But..."  
  
"BUT WHAT??"  
  
"But I don't know if I want this!"  
  
"Not want this? How can you not want to make love to the man you love?"  
  
"I don't know Jeff! How do I know that Tomorrow, Next week, Next month, Next year you wont pack up and go back on the road, or you wont run off with some stupid bimbo you screwed while you were on the road?" I asked trying not to cry. He looked away for a moment then climbed out of bed pulling his boxer shorts back on, then all of a sudden he hit me,  
  
"You stupid bitch! You have no trust in me!"  
  
"Y... y... you said you would never do that! You said you would never heard me or the kids GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
  
"Fine I was just leaving I wouldn't want to be here any way!" He said turning and leaving.  
  
  
  
BLAIR'S POV  
  
  
  
Mom and Dad were fighting AGAIN! Every time dad has been home lately all they have done is fight! Well until mom kicked dad out and she tried to cover it up by saying that he was out of town, even when dad's show was in town she would say that he was staying with Uncle Matt or that he was only in town for the show. For ages we barely saw him but tonight he was home, and he said it was for good as well, but I don't know. They were in bed then they started fighting Luca and Brittany came into my room (Like they always do when someone is fighting in our house) and we sat on my bed talking, I feel like the protector, the one who has to look out for the rest of my family. Luca is 13 and Brittany and me are 15, Luca is really young for his age so I look after him and Brittany's a girl so she needs looking after as well. When mom and dad were fighting Luca said,  
  
"Blair why are they fighting?"  
  
"I don't know Luc I don't know"  
  
"Dad's going to leave again isn't he!" Said Brittany with hurt in her voice,  
  
"No dad's not going to leave, all parents fight!"  
  
"Uncle Matt and Aunt Amy don't fight!" Luca said in protest.  
  
"Well, most parents fight!" Then we stopped talking and just listened to what was going on down stairs, we heard dad yell that he was leaving and then the door slamming behind him,  
  
"He's left again!" Luca said starting to cry.  
  
"And this time he didn't even stay all night! I knew this would happen" Brittany said standing up,  
  
"Brit don't go down there!" I begged,  
  
"But mom needs me..."  
  
"She'll be fine!"  
  
"Dad doesn't love us any more" Luca blurted out, I reached over to him and pulled him into a hug,  
  
"Yes he does Luc he loves us very much"  
  
"Then why does he always leave?"  
  
"Because of work!"  
  
"But he's finished working remember"  
  
"I don't know why he leaves! He just does, its not my fault" I said starting to cry. This was turning out to be a typical night that dad was around. Luca, Brittany and me just sat there on my bed hugging and crying.  
  
The next morning when we went down for breakfast mom had a big bruise on her face,  
  
"Mom what happened to your face?" Luca asked, immediatly mom turned away and muttered,  
  
"Nothing I just ran into a wall!" I saw right through her and jumped up from my seat,  
  
"He hit you didn't he! That bastard hit you!" I screamed.  
  
"Blair don't call your father a bastard"  
  
"Why not! He called you a stupid bitch last night and he hit you! He deserves it!"  
  
"He is still your father!"  
  
"I don't care I HATE HIM!"  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"Stop telling me what to do!" I said standing up and storming out of the room,  
  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Mom yelled after me,  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To see Clair, is that ok with you?"  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Be back before dinner!" I heard mom yell as I slammed the door and headed to see one of my dad's best friends daughters and my girlfriend.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok Sorry for the lack of updating! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. I'm so Scared!

A/N: HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!! For the 19th of December....  
  
  
  
A/N2: I dunno what to write here! so HI!!! Oh check out my other stories and my favourite stories list!!  
  
A/N3: OK all is not well in the Hardy (Jeff) household, Jeff and Jessie got into a fight the night Jeff came home and Jeff walked out the next morning Blair walked out...  
  
  
  
JEFF'S POV  
  
Once I stormed out of my own house, I drove around for a few hours until the sun started to come up then I went to the hill Matt and I always used to sit on and watch the sunrise. It was a couple of miles from our old place so every weekend Matt and I would wake up early and ride to the hill. We started doing it when mom got sick, we would go up and sit there Matt would put his arm around me, I was only 3 and he was 6, he ment everything to me. Dad was to busy looking after mom to realise we were gone. Then when mom died Matt and I used the hill as our sanctuary, we went up there most mornings just sitting there talking and hugging, we were 4 and 7 then and when dad found out he was so mad that me and Matt would go off like that! He made us stop going. I hadn't been up to the hill since I was 4.  
  
  
  
I had been sitting there for about 2 hours when someone came up behind me,  
  
"Hey little bro" I turned around to see Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt"  
  
"So I heard your home"  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Shane I spoke to him last night when you weren't on the show"  
  
"Oh ok!"  
  
"Thought I would find you here"  
  
"If I had known you were looking I would of gone somewhere else"  
  
"Oh be nice! Are you ok?" He asked,  
  
"So why are you looking for me?" I said ignoring his question,  
  
"Blair stormed out this morning, Jessie rung me to see if I could find you"  
  
"What do I have to do with Blair storming out?"  
  
"One he is your son! Two he heard the fight last night"  
  
"OH! Matt she doesn't love me anymore"  
  
"Jessie loves you very much she's just arfraid you will hurt her and the kids"  
  
"I did something last night that I wish I didn't do"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I.... I... I Hit her"  
  
"Jeff why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know I just lost it! Matt she doesn't want me at home"  
  
"Yes she does she wants you back so much!"  
  
"Not any more"  
  
"She does Jeff. You just have to talk to her"  
  
"She doesn't trust me"  
  
"She doesn't want to be hurt!"  
  
"But I wont hurt her"  
  
"You already have!"  
  
"I know! I feel so bad..." I said Matt leaned over and hugged me... It must of looked pretty funny a 45 yr old and a 49 year old hugging. After a moment Matt said to me,  
  
"Beautiful sunrise"  
  
"Just like when we were little"  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"How could I forget, when mom got sick you took me up here every weekend"  
  
"Yea, you were so little. Only 3 years old"  
  
"It was a month or two after I first saw Jessie!"  
  
"Yea, you could barely ride so I would sit you in the wagon and connect it to my bike"  
  
"You rode so fast I thought I would tip over and end up dead"  
  
"Yea, I miss those days Jeff"  
  
"So do I, but they are gone now"  
  
"Why can't we bring them back"  
  
"Because we are grown men, we have our own families to look after. We can't disappear every weekend to watch the sunrise like little kids"  
  
"Why not? Why can't we bring that back? Jeff do you remember what I told you the day after mom died and we were sitting up here?"  
  
"Umm... You told me you loved me and you would always look after me, that these mornings were ours, our tribute to mom, no matter how old we were we could still come here and have the sunrise..."  
  
"That it didn't matter if we were 10 or 100, it would be me and you and the sun rise. That the sunrise let us know that everymorning mom was watching over us. That we could tell her anything and she would hear it!" Matt finished  
  
"Matt that was just a children's fantasy"  
  
"Give it a shot Jeff. Talk to mom tell her whats going on"  
  
"Matt don't be stupid"  
  
"Come on! I'll do it too"  
  
"FINE! Hey mom, its Jeff. Its been a long time I hope your still watching over us. Cricky mom I'm 45 and my life has gone down the drain, I thought I had everything a perfect job, a perfect wife, 3 perfect children, I lost site of what I really wanted and now I'm going to loose it all. You died 41 years ago but not one day has gone by with out me thinking about you. Mom I don't know what to do! I'm so lost, I wanted to walk again and I did, but I did for all the wrong reasons. I am so scared that I am going to loose what I love the most, I'm afraid that I wont be there for the kids, because I have hurt them and they wont want me there. I'm afraid to loose Jessie, I love her now more than I did when we were teenagers but I keep doing things wrong, I keep stuffing up! Mom I miss you so much!" I said, Matt hugged me and after a moment I turned to him and whispered,  
  
"Your turn"  
  
"Hey mom, it's Matt. I turn 50 soon and I have 3 wonderful boys, Shawn whose 16, Jeff whose 15 and Mark whose 8. Every thinks my life is perfect but I'm so scared, Mark's just been diagnosed with Lukemia, Oh mom he is so young! He has so much more life to live. Amy doesn't want to admit he's sick, its starting to tear our marriage apart. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost Mark and Amy. It's like when you were sick, dad didn't want to admit it and tried to hide it from Jeff and me, then you died and we were so lost with out you. It is so hard to loose a parent I don't want to loose my son. He is such a tough little guy, went through his first lot of chemotherapy last week, then he decided he wanted to shave his head. I love his courage so much! Mom I don't know what to do, how to deal with it all. Amy and I are always fighting and Shawn is walking out every second day. He some reason he blames me for Mark being sick. I'm so scared. Mom I miss you so much. I love you!" He finished with tears in his eyes, I wrapped him in a big hug,  
  
"Matt why didn't you tell me Mark was sick?"  
  
"You haven't been around to listen"  
  
"I am so sorry! I wish I've been here for you to talk to"  
  
"Yeah me too"  
  
"Matt I wish I could make every thing ok!"  
  
"Find a cure to cancer"  
  
"You know if I could I would"  
  
"I know. Just be here for me"  
  
"I will Matt I will"  
  
  
  
A/N: OK I know I kinda finished it sort of short but mum says I have to go to bed. 


	4. Thanks for listening!

A/N: HI PEOPLES!!! Hope you all had a great Christmas! (I did… I met someone but he lives in Sydney WAAA!!!). This is all I own WWE/WWF Related so don't sue me:  
BOOKS:  
Mick Foley's Have a Nice Day (Got it just after I got back from New Zealand)  
Mick Foley's Foley is Good (Got it in New Zealand)  
The Rock Says… (Got it from a friend for my birthday - though I had to pay $5 of it)  
Monsters of the Mat (I got it for Christmas)  
Global Warning Melbourne August 10th 2002 Program (I got it at Global Warning).  
T-SHIRTS:  
Global Warning Melbourne August 10th 2002 t-shirt (I got it at Global Warning).  
POSTERS:  
The Great One The Rock (WWF style - when he still had the sideburns. I got it for Christmas).  
DVDS/VIDEOS:  
Global Warning DVD (I got it for Christmas).  
The Undertaker The Phenom Video(I got it in New Zealand for $10).  
AUTOGRPAHS:  
Christian (I got it at Global Warning).  
Lance Storm (I got it at Global Warning).  
Stacy Keibler (I got it at Global Warning).  
MUSIC:  
Forceable Entry CD (My friend burnt it for me)  
MISC:  
Official WWE merchandise bag. (I got it at Global Warning).  
That may be a lot of stuff but it is still not any wrestlers or any person mentioned in this story except for me (Kazza) and the kids.  
  
A/N2: Ok in the last story I said at the start there was an age difference of 3 years (Matt and Jeff's mom died when they were 4 and 7 but she actually died when they were 9 and 12 and she had cancer - Like in my story) then I said that Jeff was 45 and Matt was 49 that's because when I wrote this it was late at night (like it is now) and I can't count…  
  
A/N3: Matt and Jeff have just spoken to their mom and Jeff found out that Matt's youngest son had been diagnosed with cancer…  
  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
Jeff and I had been sitting on the hill we originally were watching the sunrise but that had been up for hours now we were just talking about when we were little. A sudden urge caused me to look at my watch,  
"Shit Jeff! I hate to do this but I got to go, I've got to take Mark to Chemo" I said starting to stand up,  
"You want me to come?" He asked,  
"Yea, actually I would Mark's been saying how he wants to see you and maybe it will make it a little bit easier for him"  
"Ok, I'll follow you" He said unlocking his car. We went through town to my place and picked up Mark, Jeff came in and said hi to Amy and Jeff (Shawn was off somewhere). Then we took Mark to the hospital and got him all set up. I left the room for a minute to talk to the nurses and I started to go back into the room when I heard Jeff talking to Mark,  
"Hey little buddy"  
"Hey Uncle Jeff,"  
"Your dad was saying how much of a big brave boy you are"  
"I'm not brave"  
"Sure you are buddy"  
"I'm so scared"  
"Why?"  
"Well the chemotherapy makes me feel so sick, it's scary and I don't want to die, I'm scared of dieing!"  
"Its ok buddy I'll be here to make sure your ok chemotherapy does make you feel sick! Buddy don't be afraid of dieing"  
"Why not?"  
"Because dieing is not the end, it's the beginning of something new! It's a new adventure"  
"Really?"  
"Yep! "  
"But I still don't want to die, I'm so young! And I don't want to leave Mommy and Daddy and Shawn and Jeff"  
"Buddy, everyone dies one stage or another and we all have to leave people behind."  
"Uncle Jeff… What was it like when you broke your back"  
"I was scared I thought I was going to die then I realised as much as I might not want to die its not my choice and if I died I died but if I lived I would live"  
"What do you mean it wasn't your choice?"  
"Well buddy, its God's choice who dies and who lives, we will all die when God wants us too!"  
"Really? I never thought of it that way!"  
"So, Mark until you die, just live your life to the full and don't worry about if your going to die, or how you will die, or when you will die. Just be the kid that you are"  
"Wow! You made me feel heaps better. Thanks for listening Uncle Jeff"  
"Your Welcome" Jeff said with a grin then turned and saw me at the door way and called me in,   
"Daddy Uncle Jeff said he's going to stay with me," My son told me.  
"I know I heard! And I'll be here too"  
"What about mommy"  
"Mommy is at home with Jeff, but she said she will come and see you later"  
"Cool!"  
"Hey buddy, I need to go and talk to Uncle Jeff so will you be ok here by yourself for a couple of minutes"  
"Yea!"  
"Great" I said standing up; when Jeff and I were out side he turned to me and asked,  
"What's up bro?"  
"How'd you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"How'd you get him to tell you that?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"Tell you that he was scared!"  
"I just spoke to him, told him that you had said he was brave then I listened to what he had to say"  
"Oh my gosh Jeff, you made me realise we haven't been listening to him! We've been listening to the doctors and just pretending to listen to Mark"  
"Its an easy thing to do"  
"Jeff are you really going to stay?"  
"Well I promised Mark I would. So yes"  
"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"For listening to him, you found out more about how he's feeling than I have the whole time he's been sick"  
"Its no problem! But lets get in there and look after the little guy because right now he needs us"  
"Ok, hey Jeff?"  
"Yea?"  
"I love you bro"  
"Love you too!" He said turning and heading back into the room to talk with Mark. If only I could get him to talk like that with his family… and maybe if I could talk to Amy like that! But Shawn I don't know… He's a very confused and angry young man I think he needs to come to us when he is ready to talk…  
  
  
A/N: Ok that didn't take very long to write! (Thank god!) Also I know everyone might not agree with the statements about God in this chapter but its what I belief so don't bag me out!!!  
A/N: HI PEOPLES!!! Hope you all had a great Christmas! (I did… I met someone but he lives in Sydney WAAA!!!). This is all I own WWE/WWF Related so don't sue me:  
BOOKS:  
Mick Foley's Have a Nice Day (Got it just after I got back from New Zealand)  
Mick Foley's Foley is Good (Got it in New Zealand)  
The Rock Says… (Got it from a friend for my birthday - though I had to pay $5 of it)  
Monsters of the Mat (I got it for Christmas)  
Global Warning Melbourne August 10th 2002 Program (I got it at Global Warning).  
T-SHIRTS:  
Global Warning Melbourne August 10th 2002 t-shirt (I got it at Global Warning).  
POSTERS:  
The Great One The Rock (WWF style - when he still had the sideburns. I got it for Christmas).  
DVDS/VIDEOS:  
Global Warning DVD (I got it for Christmas).  
The Undertaker The Phenom Video(I got it in New Zealand for $10).  
AUTOGRPAHS:  
Christian (I got it at Global Warning).  
Lance Storm (I got it at Global Warning).  
Stacy Keibler (I got it at Global Warning).  
MUSIC:  
Forceable Entry CD (My friend burnt it for me)  
MISC:  
Official WWE merchandise bag. (I got it at Global Warning).  
That may be a lot of stuff but it is still not any wrestlers or any person mentioned in this story except for me (Kazza) and the kids.  
  
A/N2: Ok in the last story I said at the start there was an age difference of 3 years (Matt and Jeff's mom died when they were 4 and 7 but she actually died when they were 9 and 12 and she had cancer - Like in my story) then I said that Jeff was 45 and Matt was 49 that's because when I wrote this it was late at night (like it is now) and I can't count…  
  
A/N3: Matt and Jeff have just spoken to their mom and Jeff found out that Matt's youngest son had been diagnosed with cancer…  
  
  
MATT'S POV  
  
Jeff and I had been sitting on the hill we originally were watching the sunrise but that had been up for hours now we were just talking about when we were little. A sudden urge caused me to look at my watch,  
"Shit Jeff! I hate to do this but I got to go, I've got to take Mark to Chemo" I said starting to stand up,  
"You want me to come?" He asked,  
"Yea, actually I would Mark's been saying how he wants to see you and maybe it will make it a little bit easier for him"  
"Ok, I'll follow you" He said unlocking his car. We went through town to my place and picked up Mark, Jeff came in and said hi to Amy and Jeff (Shawn was off somewhere). Then we took Mark to the hospital and got him all set up. I left the room for a minute to talk to the nurses and I started to go back into the room when I heard Jeff talking to Mark,  
"Hey little buddy"  
"Hey Uncle Jeff,"  
"Your dad was saying how much of a big brave boy you are"  
"I'm not brave"  
"Sure you are buddy"  
"I'm so scared"  
"Why?"  
"Well the chemotherapy makes me feel so sick, it's scary and I don't want to die, I'm scared of dieing!"  
"Its ok buddy I'll be here to make sure your ok chemotherapy does make you feel sick! Buddy don't be afraid of dieing"  
"Why not?"  
"Because dieing is not the end, it's the beginning of something new! It's a new adventure"  
"Really?"  
"Yep! "  
"But I still don't want to die, I'm so young! And I don't want to leave Mommy and Daddy and Shawn and Jeff"  
"Buddy, everyone dies one stage or another and we all have to leave people behind."  
"Uncle Jeff… What was it like when you broke your back"  
"I was scared I thought I was going to die then I realised as much as I might not want to die its not my choice and if I died I died but if I lived I would live"  
"What do you mean it wasn't your choice?"  
"Well buddy, its God's choice who dies and who lives, we will all die when God wants us too!"  
"Really? I never thought of it that way!"  
"So, Mark until you die, just live your life to the full and don't worry about if your going to die, or how you will die, or when you will die. Just be the kid that you are"  
"Wow! You made me feel heaps better. Thanks for listening Uncle Jeff"  
"Your Welcome" Jeff said with a grin then turned and saw me at the door way and called me in,   
"Daddy Uncle Jeff said he's going to stay with me," My son told me.  
"I know I heard! And I'll be here too"  
"What about mommy"  
"Mommy is at home with Jeff, but she said she will come and see you later"  
"Cool!"  
"Hey buddy, I need to go and talk to Uncle Jeff so will you be ok here by yourself for a couple of minutes"  
"Yea!"  
"Great" I said standing up; when Jeff and I were out side he turned to me and asked,  
"What's up bro?"  
"How'd you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"How'd you get him to tell you that?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"Tell you that he was scared!"  
"I just spoke to him, told him that you had said he was brave then I listened to what he had to say"  
"Oh my gosh Jeff, you made me realise we haven't been listening to him! We've been listening to the doctors and just pretending to listen to Mark"  
"Its an easy thing to do"  
"Jeff are you really going to stay?"  
"Well I promised Mark I would. So yes"  
"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"For listening to him, you found out more about how he's feeling than I have the whole time he's been sick"  
"Its no problem! But lets get in there and look after the little guy because right now he needs us"  
"Ok, hey Jeff?"  
"Yea?"  
"I love you bro"  
"Love you too!" He said turning and heading back into the room to talk with Mark. If only I could get him to talk like that with his family… and maybe if I could talk to Amy like that! But Shawn I don't know… He's a very confused and angry young man I think he needs to come to us when he is ready to talk…  
  
  
A/N: Ok that didn't take very long to write! (Thank god!) Also I know everyone might not agree with the statements about God in this chapter but its what I belief so don't bag me out!!! Because I believe we all have the right to believe what we want (well to a certain extent!) 


	5. Son you know I love you, Dont you?

Quote of the day (a new thing I am going to have): "Everyone is a writer but only the talented can be authors"  
  
Quote of the day2: "Insanity is a gift not a curse"  
  
A/N: WOOOOO!!! Hope you all had a great New Years and you all partied (I did!!). Sorry for the lack of updatation but fanfiction.net SUCKS!!!! Just updated my site so please check it out at www.geocities.com/tribute_2_the_wwe_best  
  
A/N2: So how did we leave off? Umm was it where Jeff went with Matt to the hospital while Mark had his Chemotherapy? If not that will do!!! Its now time for Jeff to go find Blair…  
  
  
JEFF'S POV  
  
I drove up to Chris' house, went to the front door and knocked after a moment Chris' eldest son James opened the door,  
"Hey James" I said smiling.  
"Hey Mr H… Do you want to see dad?"  
"Actually I was wondering if my son was there?"  
"Which one?"  
"Blair!"  
"Oh no… He and Clair went to the movies"  
"Do you know what time they'll be back?"  
"No but the movie starts at 6 pm and both Blair and Clair have their mobiles on them"  
"Ok thanks James"  
"Your welcome Mr H" He called after me.   
  
I sat in my car for a moment until checking the time, 5:30pm, so I picked up my mobile phone and dialled Blair's number, after a few rings he answered,  
"Hello, Cameron Morgue you kill 'em, we sell 'em"  
"Blair!"  
"Oh ITS YOU!"  
"Yes its me!!"  
"I don't want to talk to you!"  
"Well I want to talk to you. What time does your movie finish?"  
"8:30 why?"  
"I want to meet you at my dad's old place at 9 pm sharp!"  
"But…"  
"NO BUTTS!!! If you aren't there I am going to come and find you"  
"FINE!" Blair hissed and hung up on me.  
  
  
9:30PM THAT NIGHT  
  
"Your Late!" I said as Blair finally pulled up to the house.  
"Yea, it happens"  
"I told you to be here at 9 pm SHARP!"  
"The movie ran late"  
"Whatever! I heard you had a fight with your mom this morning"  
"So why do you care?"  
"Because I'm your dad!"  
"You are not my dad! My dad is the guy who was paralysed doing something he loved but never let that stop him living his live and being a dad. My dad is the one who went against the odds to follow his dream, to be what he considered a better dad. You are the guy that breaks promises, that can't get along with the people he loves, who keeps breaks his kids hearts when he rings up to tell them he can't make it to an important event. You are just a man in my dads skin."  
"Jesus Blair, is that what you really think"  
"I don't think I KNOW! Every night you are away I have to deal with Brittany and Luca asking about you! Asking when are you coming home, while aren't you staying here instead of with uncle Matt. Fucking hell dad! I have had to hold this family together with out you! We need you, when you were in the damn wheel chair we didn't care that you couldn't come up to kiss us goodnight, we cared that you took time out of your day to spend it with us! You would take us places just to be with us, we cared that you loved us we didn't fucking care if you could walk or not that was only your obsession not ours!"  
"Blair don't swear"  
"Why not you do"  
"Whatever. Blair I didn't see it your way I was only did everything I did because I thought it was what you kids wanted! I wasn't thinking off myself but you guys"  
"Well it wasn't what we wanted! All we wanted was you too keep being our dad, we didn't want some great WWE superstar who we saw once in a blue moon we wanted an everyday run of the mill dad"   
"I am so sorry Blair can you help me fix what I have done?"  
"I can try but the damages may be beyond repair."  
"Son, you know I love you don't you?"  
"Yea, dad I know you love me! I know you thought you were doing the best for us! Its just hard to be the man around the house" Blair replied with tears in his eyes, I pulled him in and hugged him after a moment I said to him,  
"Blair?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to stay here with me tonight and come watch the sunrise in the morning"  
"I would like that dad"  
"Me too! Me too"  
"I just have to ring mum and tell her where I'll be"  
"Ok"  
  
BLAIR'S POV  
  
I rang home and got Brittany,  
"Yello Hardy Household Brittany speaking"  
"Yo, Brit its me"  
"Blair where are you?"  
"I'm at… oh don't worry… is mom there?"  
"Ah yeah hang on" Brittany said before holding the phone away from her mouth and screaming,  
"MOM IT'S BLAIR!!!!!!!" Causing me to mutter,  
"Great just make me deaf!" After a few minutes mom came to the phone,   
"Blair?"  
"Hey mom"  
"Where are you, I hadn't herd from you all day I was so worried"  
"Mom don't worry I'm fine, I'm going to stay at the place dad grew up tonight…"  
"Who with?"   
"Dad and then we are going to get up, watch the sun rise then go out for breakfast"  
"When will you be home?"  
"Umm… Probably around 10ish but only to shower and get changed I start work at 11 tomorrow"  
"OK, I'll see you then"  
"Great… Bye..." I said just as mom was about to hang up I said,  
"Mom?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok this chapter took me like over a week to write because of the dreaded WRITERS BLOCK!! That is also why my other stories haven't been updated I will try and update them tonight! Sorry for the delay… 


	6. He was so brave

A/N: Yea that's right I am updating WOOOOOO!!! Not like anyone is actually reading this so I honestly don't know why I keep writing it! In fact unless I get at least 5 reviews this chapter will be my last chapter…  
  
  
A/N2: Last Chapter Jeff and Blair made peace and the next day Jeff was going to make peace.  
  
A/N3: We are going to skip forward a couple of months… Jeff and his family are going good… Jeff is being the good daddy that he always wanted to be and everyone is happy well nearly everyone.   
  
  
5 MONTHS LATER  
  
JEFF'S POV  
  
Jessie, Blair, Brittany, Luca and myself decided to go see a movie (Eminem's 8 Mile) when the phone rang and Jessie answered it. A moment later she called out,  
"Jeff! Its your brother" so I went and picked up the extension,  
"Yo bro what's up?"  
"J… Je… Jef… Jeff it… its… Mark" Matt stuttered out.   
"Matt what's wrong with Mark?"  
"He… He… he has… been… rushed… too… hospital… He… he… he… is… going… to… die"  
"Whoa! Matt calm down! He's going to be ok we will be right there" I said then got off the phone. Jessie turned to me and asked,  
"What's wrong with Mark?"  
"He's been rushed to hospital!"  
"Oh my god!" Jessie said as we rushed to the car and too the hospital. We got there and rushed to Mark's room. All our friends and family were already there; Mark was lying on a bed in the middle of the room, looking very pale. I went up to Matt and gave him a big hug. Then there was nothing else to do but wait. The doctors had done all they could, and now they said it was time to play the waiting game. Well we had only been there a couple of hours before Mark actually died. It was hard to say goodbye but at least we were all there.  
  
The funeral was later that week and heaps of people turned up, all of Mark's friends and even some guys from the WWE. It was a wonderful funeral well as wonderful as a funeral could be. And the wake was good as well, it had a video starting from when Mark was little and going up until right before he died.   
  
Once everyone left it were just my family and Matt's family. Amy had asked us to stay the night so of course we obliged. At about 3 am there was a knock on the door and Matt came in blocking my nose like he used to do. I sat up all of a sudden in shock,  
"Bro what you doing?"  
"I couldn't sleep! You want to come to the hill?"  
"Ok come on," I said slowly getting up! We made our way quietly through the house and to the garage. Taking Matt's car we left and arrived at the hill while it was still black. We sat there in silence slowly watching the sunrise when we could see half the sun on the horizon we turned to each other and at exactly the same time said,  
"You go first" Causing us to both laughs, and then we both said,  
"I'll go" Causing more laughter. Finally after a moment I decided to go,  
"Hey mom, Its Jeff. Last time I was up here I was with Blair, a reconciled friendship. Well since then things between Jessie, the kids and me have been going good! We are happy. My back is getting bad again its hard to get out of bed in the morning because it is so stiff, doctors say the might have to operate… I could end up back in a wheel chair… Its scary, its like I've worked so hard and then I'll loose it all just like that! But as long as I have my family it will be ok! Right?" Then I stopped and turned to Matt who said,  
"Mom, its your eldest boy. I feel so lost… so confused. Mum my baby died yesterday… He was 8 years old he was going to be a doctor. He had all these hopes and dreams but they are all gone now. He's gone… and some how it's my fault! Shawn blames it all on me. Because of you because you were sick! I'm going to loose everything… My wife, my boys, everything I care most about! I'm so scared, so lost…" Then he stopped, he was crying uncontrollably. I put my arm around him and pulled him in for a hug.  
"Why didn't you tell me about your back?"  
"What? Oh because I didn't want you to worry! You had so much on your plate with Mark being sick! I didn't want to make it worse… Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?"  
"I don't know! We've been so wound up in our own lives,"  
"Matt lets make this every weekend!"  
"Lets! Jeff?"  
"Yea Matt?"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
  
A/N: Oh boo hoo!!!! It happens 


End file.
